


“Well fine… just this once.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [26]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inuyasha is freaked out, PWP, silly story is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Inuyasha’s just a mover who’s trying to make a living, when he hears his boss making plans for the cute girl who mans his favorite ramen stand. And then things getinteresting.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	“Well fine… just this once.”

_There are worst things than being a mover for the mob_ , he thought as he lifts one of the crates to get onto the truck.

“Boss, what’s our next plan?” a lieutenant asks.

“Hm, oh, I’m sorry. I was just thinking about that cutie who works at that restaurant on SN. The way the light looks when the florescent light, the fiery look in their eyes when I tease them…”

“Why don’t you just ask them out?”

There was a pause before the boss answered.

“You know, I think I will. Thanks, Hator-chi.”

He stands there, confused at the exchange before bells start ringing in her head.

Wait, cute, black hair, works on SN…

Kagome!

****

She was just getting off her shift at the ramen stand, her clothes still smelling like broth and pork when she spotted him.

Inuyasha.

The hot guy who comes here every day to get a bowl.

The guy with eyes like the petals of a sunflower and hair of lilies. The guy with thick corded arms and hard pecs that she can easily see when he comes over all sweaty and hot and his smirk that he brings out whenever he’s right (or thinks he is at least), and those soft smiles he gives sometimes when he talks about his mom and…

He’s jittery.

He’s never jittery.

Not even when Koga comes around and tries to get a date, Naraku and the time he tries to force her on a date with blackmail, or even all the random demons that come by to try and get her. (Listen, just because she’s got spiritual power doesn’t mean that she’s going to be a priestess. It doesn’t pay the bill like it would in the old days. Besides, the local temple already has a great priestess there.)

“What is it?” she asked, putting a comforting arm on his own, trying to calm him down.

He saw her, with her outfit already off for the day and her hair loose, and dragged her out of the stand, moving her through the busy streets until he turned into an ally.

He then spun around, and the panic in those amber eyes somehow became worse.

“I-it’s my boss! He-he-he wants you! like _that_!” Inuyasha stutters, his eyes full of fear, fear for _her_.

“And what am _I_ suppose to do?” she asks, more frustrated than anything.

“I don’t know, pretend to date someone, _anyone_?” he said, his voice squeaking at the end, alarm rising with every word.

“Like you,” she asked, half teasing, half serious.

“Yeah, like- wait, what?”

“Well fine… just this once,” she muttered, before turning back to him, “But if you want to do this, you’re going to have to do it right.”

He looked down at her, confused.

She took her time looking at his handsome features, the way the sun makes his golden eyes shine bright, his silver hair, the peek of his fangs whenever he had smiled at one of her jokes, even his adorable doggie ears that she had always had wanted to touch, to feel with her own hands. And for this moment, just for her, she had that chance.

She stood on the tips of her toes, trying to reach him. He in turn lowered himself down, and with that she brought her lips towards his own.

It was both everything she had expected and nothing at all like she had thought. His lips were warm and soft, with the taste of Raman and a wild taste that makes him seem all the more unreachable, but unlike the boys she kissed before he was neither timid and light, like she was some fragile thing made out of glass, nor was he hard and possessive, kissing her more to claim her then for any concern for her own wants and needs.

Instead he was firm, yet malleable, being there but letting her take the lead, allowing her to push her tongue towards him lips and opening freely, letting her explore his mouth to her leisure.

She held him tight as her tongue played with his sharp canines, an embrace that he returned thrice fold, his hands gripping at her shirt.

They separated for only a moment before they kissed again, lost in the passion that was ignited by her request, her hands exploring her back as their tongues dueled, a fight that was pleasurable no matter who won.

And then she felt it. Passion and fire and her hidden feelings for the man in her arms awoke something in her. Something that she had never felt before from all the other that she had dated. And in that passion, she thrust her hips forward.

Right into his own hard dick.

They separated, with a smirk on her own face as his face turned ruby red, like the shirts that he likes to wear on his day of.

"Well, it seems like you're having a good time," she said.

He turned his eyes to the side as he tries to think of something to say to the amazing woman in front of him.

"Kagome, I..."

She goes in for another kiss, this time dragging him into her apartment, where she can show him how much she appreciates him.

Soon it was three, four… oh fuck it! it was a crap ton of kisses, and she lost count a while ago. And yet it doesn’t feel like enough. Heck, it could be five hundred years and she still couldn’t get enough of him.

They throw their clothes across the room, well, rooms, before they fell onto the bed, sideways, a bit of a bounce when they landed because they were so out of it.

They looked at each other for a few moments, just befuddled in the oddness of the situation, before giggles and chuckles coming from the two of them. It took a while before they settled down, Kagome sitting up.

“Do you have a condom?” she asked, really wanting him to ride her, but not, like, to the point that she’d just trust him to be clean. You never know where a man’s dick been and frankly, she’s not ready to be a mom.

“No? I mean, I didn’t even-” she cuts him off and goes to her box of condom, because she likes her toys big and if she guesses right, Inuyasha’s a big boy indeed.

She takes a few different sizes, examining him and the litany of condoms before finding a female condom that she got last week for a friend, who gave her a few as thanks for a hookup.

“Guess I’ll handle it this time, but just this once,” she teased with a wink as she worked the condom inside of her

“S-s-should I…” he stuttered and she had whole new reasons to want this sweet puppy inside her.

“No, not if I’m using one too. Something about them rubbing and friction or something like that,” she explained as she finally set it all the way in before turning back to him, his face flush but eager.

“So, um, I’m not the most experience at this so…” he asked and it was so fucking cute, she gave him another kiss.

“How about I show then?” she teases as she lathers his cock with lube, making sure it’s nice and wet before they continue.

She brings him close as she slowly lowers herself onto him, with him muffling himself in the crook of her neck, not hard enough to pierce her neck but more than enough to leave a mark for a long while.

She gives a loud moan as she finally takes him all in.

“Are you-“

“Yeah, yeah, just, ah, getting use to it. you’re not exactly small you know.”

He gave a cocky smirk, the first sign of the Inuyasha she’s so familiar with.

“Then take all the time you need.”

He then moved up, taking one of her nipples in his mouth while the other was rolled around his fingers, his claws close but never piercing, the kind of control she wished her first demonic boyfriend had where he left so many cuts, her mom thought she fell into a thorn hedge.

She moaned out loud, because he was really turning her on, the kisses and nips and lick and pinches as she felt that ache dull, her body opening up to him in record time.

And then she moved her hips. Fast. Faster than she should but damn it she wants to see him let _loose_.

They moved up and down in a frenzied pace, each movement egging the other on, his fangs on her neck as he marks her neck, her shoulders, her chest, and anywhere he can put his lips.

He wasn’t the only one getting marked though. She gives just as good as she gets. Scratching his back and giving him hickeys all over his neck.

But all good things must come to an end, as they cry out in unison for the climax… and start right up all over again, in different positions, in different rooms. Heck, she was even able to give him a rim job through a cut up condom.

They collapsed on the floor of her room, missing the bed. By a lot.

But in his arms, she felt so safe and warm, she never wanted to leave.

****

He holds Kagome close, making sure that her body is covered in his scent and that they have the look of a couple that’s been together for a while as oppose to just pretending to be so she’s safe.

Well, he _hopes_ that they stay together after this. there’s no telling with the boss.

He gathers up his nerve, wanting to tell him himself when the boss emerges, a swagger in his step as he spots them, his face in a happy-go-lucky grin. This makes Kagome relax, a stupid thing really since he had that same smile when he killed a pusher by having him snort the cocaine he laced with rat poison.

He holds her closer, almost _too_ close, terrified about what he’d do to him. To Kagome.

***

“Oh, who’s this, Inu-ruff?” the boss asked. Inuyasha’s tall, blond, flaming queer boss that looks more at home at a café then… _that_.

“Kagome. Higarashi Kagome. The one that you have a crush on,” she introduced herself, not believing how silly this is. I mean, he’s not exactly subtle.

There was a pause. A moment of silence. Inuyasha’s fear is palatable, but the other two in the room stared intensely at the other, not even giving an inch to the other.

and then he threw his head back.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHaaaaa, that’s a good one,” he cackled, finding the idea of him straight hilarious.

She gave a smug smile, turning to a terrified Inuyasha, “Really? This is the big bad boss you’re so afraid of?”

And then his eyes were dead on her, his eyes an icy blue as they look down on her.

“No, no, no, he’s very right to be so cautious,” he said with an eerie smile like the kind a shark gives its prey, “It’s just that you’re not to my taste.”

He smells Kagome’s rage and almost goes to hold her close, both in relief and to stop her from doing something as stupid as attacking the boss.

“I’m sorry if I offend you,” not sorry at from his scent, “But… maybe I should _show_ you.”

He snaps and all three of them are in the car now, Inuyasha doing his best not to piss himself, Kagome glaring at the man who can make the normally temperamental Inuyasha so docile, and Fai, humming a happy tune as if he doesn’t feel the tense atmosphere. He does, he just finds it funny more than anything.

It was a bit of a drive but soon they were there, at a Takoyaki place, with a man behind the counter who is either the angriest stand-owner ever, or one with the world’s biggest resting bitch face, his red eyes looking at no one in particular. And then the limo appears.

His eye twitches at the sight of the annoying blond that been bothering him since he’s set up shop, dragging behind him a terrified hanyou with white hair and a girl with wavy black hair that looks at him and looks like she got some joke that she didn’t know she was a part of.

“This, my dear, is Kuro-pus, the _charming_ server I was talking about,” the blond (“Please, call me Fai.”) said, using his arms to present him like he was a god-damn prize.

“The name’s Kurogane, you idiot,” he says as he starts the Takoyaki balls, knowing that the blond will want some.

The Yakuza boss’s eyes trail over the retreating figure, a soft smile on his face. A **real** soft smile.

He then turns to the lovely couple brought together by the misunderstanding.

“So, when’s the wedding?”

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn’t take itself seriously so you shouldn’t either.
> 
> Mob boss Fai is inspired by, and a reference to, [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980520/chapters/42471779), which is a very dark story and anyone who’s curious should heed the tags.


End file.
